1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to terminal apparatus for telephone central office main distributing frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors used with main distributing frames are the electrical interface between feeder cables from the exchange area or outside plant and the central office switching equipment. These connectors typically consist of an elongated panel with facilities for mounting up to 100 protector assemblies. The latter provide each incoming telephone line where necessary with voltage and sneak current protection for the associated central office equipment and also serve as switches to connect and disconnect each line individually. Each connector also includes test points and a field of terminals for crossconnecting the office side of each protector with equipment terminals on the horizontal side of the main frame via so-called jumper wires.
Most presently known connectors comprise a relatively wide flat panel which mounts on the main distributing frame with the major surfaces of the panel generally parallel with the front of the main frame. The connector mounting arrangement limits the termination density which can be obtained. This limitation on termination density is becoming increasingly important. Another disadvantage of some existing connectors is their relative high susceptibility to damage during activities on the main frame.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of this invention to improve connectors for use on main distributing frames.
Another object is to increase the termination density of such connectors.
Still another object is to improve the resistance of such connectors to damage resulting from activities on the main frame.